


Failure and Frienship

by Nevermore9



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore9/pseuds/Nevermore9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their ship crashes somewhere in Hawaii, ex-captain Gantu and his sandwich loving partner, Reuben, must find a way off this blasted planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure and Frienship

The pallid glimmer of thousands of tiny stars, dotting the twilight like encrusted jems, shimmered overhead in the expansive Pacific sky. The sliver of wanning moon in the dim blackness beamed down on the flicker of blazing twigs, fashioned into a modest, and poorly constructed, bonfire. A carefree exhale cut through the densely humid tropical air like a relaxed razor. "I sure do like roasting cheese sandwiches over an open flame." A mellow tongue spoke with a smooth, slack, voice.  
The short mustard colored creature shifted his dopey little gaze to the side, eyeing that gargantuan whale-sized figure, sitting meekly under a delicate palm tree with massive legs pulled into his broad chest, dorsal fin brushing the wavy green leaves above him. He had a hard glare in his deep oceanic eyes, mouth downturned in a flustered frown, robustly built muscles drawn tensely around his body in irritation.  
The lazily idle creation, his hand gripped to a stalky rod skewered through a browning cheese sandwich, studied the titanic marine monster who sat miserably below the dismal shade of the darkly drooping palm. The experiment's eyes looked to the brooding former captain with a touch of sympathy, a rare feeling, but nonetheless there was something pitifully empathetic about him that just connected to Reuben's flimsy heartstrings.  
"How about you? Want a sandwich Cap'n?" He offered freely, already half-knowing what his answer would be, but inspired by a mix of sincere concern and foolish playfulness.  
An annoyed grumble of discontent sounding out from the shadows gave Reuben answer enough; but he was irk provokingly persistant, and the more aggravation that weighed on Gantu's brow, the more his oddly mischievous pleasure grew. "Come on, I've got egg salad." Reuben flaunted, dragging out the favored words of "egg salad" teasingly, for extra emphasis.  
Gantu lifted his immense head at the sly taunt, suspicous of the little imp, but his growling stomach gave him a tinge of vain hope. "You lie!?" He barked out gruffly, though left a hint of a question at the end, hunger giving him skeptical optimism.  
Reuben chuckled internally, seeing that look of longing desire right behind the captain's stern exterior, a conceited smile forming on Reuben's face. "You're too clever." He boasted aloud, his grin deepening as he watched every muscle on Gantu's face contort in crushed anger, the bitter captain returning his eyesight to the somehow captivating ground, muttering something likewise to "little trog."  
"Come on, Gantu." Reuben whined. "Don't be like that. Why I'd gather up every egg on this entire island, if I wasn't so-o occupied." He exclaimed dramatically, fizzling off into a blandly flat tone.  
"Occupied!?" Gantu scoffed heartily, pratically slamming his fist down on the earth. "You're just burning sandwichs!" He hollered deeply, rage present in his voice.  
Reuben snorted with arrogance, dipping the impaled cheese sandwich further into the quivering flames. "I'm not burning." He corrected. "I'm roasting."  
Gantu took bewildered pause at the smug, unfazed, comments of 625; resentment rising in the hulking character's expression. "What does it matter!" He shouted out in a growl suddenly leaping to his feet in a moment of passionate emotion, voice crackling the air like thunder. His blood boiled with internal fury, self-loathing, and painful sorrow. Gantu's breath grew ragged as all his pent-up emotions stampeded out of him like rabid dogs with fire in their eyes, and he threw his head back, calling out savagely to the endless heavens with every fiber of his being.  
"It all doesn't matter!" He screamed with a bitter affliction. "I've failed!" He admitted faintly to himself, tremors of anguish coming out in rough expiration. "I'm nothing!" He cried, and his hand shielded his face from the watching stare of 625, shame consuming him like a cold, numbing, fire; his face sagging in grievous humiliation. Then suddenly his muscles constricted as a hurricane of wrath swirled back through his veins, overtaking him in a tsunami of anger, and he smashed his massive, tightened, fist into the earth with a burning hatred. "Blast this planet!" He spat venemously, before falling to the ground breathlessly.  
Gantu laid there, his head sinking in the flaky mud. He had snapped, his cord of sanity being cut thinner and thinner every second he had to live with the looming defeat of his failure, failures. The shame, the disgrace, the degradation of his once esteemed rank. He'd lost everything, and now marooned on this savage planet, Earth, it was all too much. All his problems had piled up on him at once, breaking his back and popping the cork of his internal feelings, emotions bursting out in a single breakdown.  
Gantu had released his anger, his shame, everything; and now lying there, breathing deeply in and out, it felt peculiarly relieving. All his stress had been drained and now he was left with hollow tranquility, he hardly even noticed the affectionate paw resting on his side.  
"Ah, there, there, Gantu." Reuben soothed, patting the leviathan's shoulder gently.  
"Just leave me to rot, 625." Gantu groaned weakly, betraying his spiritless moment of vulnerability.  
The mustard colored creation flashed a disgruntled frown, shedding the little pity he had, for the disgraced captain, while at the same time trying to convince himself he didn't care for the giant. Nope, he had no personal interest whatsoever, or at least that's what Reuben's rationalized brain kept screaming at his unruly heart. Nevertheless, Reuben still found himself attempting to console the distraught Gantu with comforting words, despite his mind's passing of disagreeing judgement on the matter.  
"Think of all that you could still do." Reuben assured cheerfully. "So what if you didn't capture 626, or any of the other experiments…well except me."  
Gantu grumbled in agony, hitting his bulky head into the ground at the horrid attempt to alleviate his melancholy, a sense of regret for ever activating Experiment 625.  
"Who cares if you're not captain of the Galactic Federation; or that you were defeated by a fluffy blue monster and a little girl." He went on, paying little attention to Gantu's aggravated sighs.  
"But!" Reuben exclaimed. "At least…er…" He halted, coming up short for any fortunate events that had taken place, to his knowledge. Frantically Reuben wracked his brain for something good, something positive, but just hurriedly blurted out. "Well…you're here, and you can chart a happy course. You just got to take the wheel. Why, I'll help you. All you gotta do is round up every one of the 623 experiments and present them to that counsil lady, as like a gift, or something. Then you'll have to get your esteemed position back, and you can leave. Earth, 626, Jumba, all of it, behind!"  
Gantu lifted his broad head in contemplating curiosity. From any other mouth it was a perfectly logical plan, his rank, reputation, all returned; but coming from the sandwich eating lips of that…abomination, Gantu couldn't be sure. He didn't know how must trust he could place in the creature, nor was he certain of 625's competance to even help him remotely in seizing all 623 genetic experiments. "Help?" Gantu questioned warily, as if he was the one holding all the cards. "Why would you help me, how could you help?" His eyes narrowing on the mischievous little scamp, while also letting a pompous snicker escape his lips.  
Reuben gave a dumb toothy grin in reassurance. "Let's just call it a friendly gesture." He shrugged. "Because we're pals." And then his big doltish smile was back. "Besides." Reuben went on. "It'll be too easy. Have you forgotten I possess all of 626's abilities, plus more." He lifted his arms above his head cockily, another set of the same stubby pair of limbs morphing out of his side, flexing his superior power.  
The intrigued Gantu raised himself back to his tremendous feet, rubbing his chin in ponderation. It was true he was usually ignorant of the real strength that 625 kept below his seemingly harmless surface. Laziness though, that was the experiment's fatal flaw, his ultimate weakness, well that and his hubris. Still, he could be used, if Gantu could control him, keep him under his massive thumb, and he intended to. "Deal." Gantu nodded with a deadly serious demeanor.  
"Glad to hear it." Reuben replied happily, his extra two arms sliding back into his mixed anatomy. He smiled contently while holding out one of his, now two, paws out to the behemoth respectfully. "Shake on it?"  
Gantu drew back from the repulsive creature, raising a disturbed brow. "You have cheese on yourself." He revoltingly pointed out.  
Rueben turned his hand over, curiously peering down to his palm. Coating his paw was an oozing layer of nauseatingly sticky cheese gunk, dripping down onto his similarly colored fur in vile globs. "So I do." He simply stated, matter o' factly, before greedily slinding his dark purple tongue over the sickening substance, much to the disgust of Gantu.  
Reuben plopped down carelessly on his bottom, scooping up the charcoal black sandwich he had set down by the base bonfire earlier. Without a second glance at the burnt slabs of bread he ravenously sank his buckteeth into the cheesey morsal. Chewing sloppily, with webs of the gluey cheese forming with each opening and closing of his devouring mouth.  
Gantu looked on in horrified revulsion, eye wide at watching the sickening display; and then by some unforunate enigma, Reuben turned to Gantu with a simple little smirk, stretching the bleeding half of a sandwich out to him in invitation. Gantu pulled back in horror, mouth agape as he shook his head furiously at the shockingly terrorizing sludge.  
Eventually Reuben got the cue that the whale was definitely not interested in eating that…thing; and rolling his shoulders with a "Suit yourself." mumbled out through bubbles of cheese, he piled the remaining shredded bits of sandwich into his pit of a mouth.  
Repulsed, Gantu turned his head away from the reviling scene, severely amazed at how such a small creature could consume so much filth like that. "Ugh, how do stomach it?" He uttered, giving voice to his appallingly perplexed thoughts, as a queasiness tickling the inside of his chest.  
The chubby creation just snorted at Gantu's repulsed comment. "How do you not?" He retorted, his tongue swirling around his cheese drenched lips.  
The captain groaned in revulsing dismay, his normally firm stomach becoming limp and flimsy, begging to vomit as his narrowed eyes were glued to the retching sight of 625 gorging himself by licking globs of ooze from each of his claws, smacking his lips together in lewd sounds as he did so.  
Gantu shut his slit-like eyes, refusing to stare in disgust at the munchings of 625 any longer. "Can we just get a move on." He sighed, without facing the now bulging belly of Reuben. "We have experiments to catch."  
Reuben's content of rubbing his rounded stomach suddenly changed to disinterested complaint. "Woah, woah there." He cautioned with the movement of his hands. "Hold on Mr. Let's Get Straight Down To Business. Don't you think we should take it easy for the night? I mean we just started." He chuckled nervously, hoping his convincing was not ignored.  
Gantu grumbled slightly in displeasure, but he was willing to subside his eagerness for glory just for the night. "Fine." He mumbled, turning his head toward the vast blanket of stars in the still night. "But we should find shelter then, get some rest, for experiment hunting tomorrow." He said with a nod, remembering what his instructors, at the Galatic Academy Of Military Instruction, had always taught him to do when on a foreign planet.  
Reuben smiled at the suggestion, laying back with his hands folded restfully behind his head. "Yeah, great idea Cap'n. If sleep's involved I'm in."  
"Excellent." Gantu stated, actually pleased with one of 625's responses, oh those rare moments. He motioned toward the dark foilage of the jungle, his eye level towering far above most all the swaying palm trees. As his tremendous stepped down upon the earth, flattening shrubs and bushes which to him were miniscule, he turned back to the drowsy experiment who hadn't moved a muscle in the short time it took the whale to make his massive bound. "Well…?"  
A relaxing Reuben moved his agitated head toward Gantu with a confused brow. "Well…, what?"  
"Well are you coming?" Gantu barked, just as confused as 625 was now.  
"That requires movement!?" Reuben blurted out in unwarranted surprise.  
Gantu's huge hand met with his face in annoyance, rubbing his temple's at 625's idiocy.  
Reuben's guilty smile suddenly changed completely into a feigned wince. "I mean, oh, ow…I think that crash damaged my leg muscles." He whined in over exaggeration, looking up to Gantu with soft pleading eyes, like a begging child's. "Carry me?" He asked cutely, stretching his arms up toward the giant captain.  
A muffled growl was Gantu's initial reply, but it fainted into an aggravated sigh, his gritted teeth restraining his clenching fist. The only reason he held back his anger now was that, as unlucky as it may be, he knew Reuben was his only chance of regaining his proper position. So, very reluctantly, he lowered one of his tremendous hands down to the little vermin, who crawled into his grasp like an infant. It took every ounce of willpower for Gantu not to squeeze the abomination with his crushing grip.  
It wasn't much time until, after but a few great steps, 625's pestering comments were heard from Gantu's raised palm. "Wow, I tell ya G-man, I could get used to being this high up. I mean I feel so powerful, like some kinda freako giant; but I guess you know what I'm talking about, eh fish-face?" He chuckled, nudging Gantu's shoulder.  
A low fury filled growl sounded above 625, from the grinding jaws of the captain carrying him in colossal palm. "Stop your incessant blabbering, trog!" Clenched teeth bellowed out.  
Reuben reluctantly obeyed the barking command, sitting down placidly on his round bottom. Feeling the bounce of movement jolt through his body with every step the humongous captain took. The experiment's eyes grew all too weary from the soothing rocking back…and gently forth, all too quickly, and within moments Reuben's eyelids fluttered shut.


End file.
